The present invention relates to a device for protection from infections being accidentally transmitted from one person to another, particularly from an infected person to medical personnel who have to be in touching engagement with an infected person.
More particularly, the present invention relates to and achieves a novel and advantageous device by which medical technicians can easily avoid any change of getting on the technician's person any blood from the person from whom the technician is going to extract a blood specimen in a "skin pricking" procedure.
For several years, much of the public and surely most all persons in the entire medical field have been increasingly aware of the great and often tragic danger of infection to medical personnel being caused by accidental contamination from an infected person's body fluids.
And skin-pricking procedures are necessarily done surely millions of times per year, such as in a preliminary step of blood-drawing from blood donors, and for surgery candidates, etc.
Nevertheless no prior art known by the present inventors provides the present concepts for a skin-pricking device which is comparable to the present invention which achieves an inexpensive, easily learned, and practically foolproof device for safely drawing blood in a skin-pricking procedure.